


Fotografia

by DonCoelho19



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23560651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonCoelho19/pseuds/DonCoelho19
Summary: Tinha um pequeno tesouro, e como tal, ele estava escondido dos olhos dos outros. Mais tão bem escondido que nem parecia existir. Mas ele se lembrava, e nunca esqueceria de seu pequeno tesouro.
Relationships: Midorima Shintarou/Takao Kazunari
Kudos: 1





	Fotografia

– Shin-chan! – o grito do garoto repercutiu por todo o pátio, várias vezes. Até o dono do nome chamado ser encontrado embaixo de uma árvore, com o almoço em mãos, sentado educadamente enquanto comia.

– Shin-chan, você não me esperou para comer. – Para alguém tão pequeno quanto o moreno era ele tinha uma voz muito alta, chamava muita atenção, fazia um bico muito grande e era muito... Takao. Midorima levantou os olhos para o amiguinho, notando as bochechas afogueadas, não sabia se pela raiva ou pela corrida. Os cabelos negros caiam pela testa, os olhos muito azuis brilhavam, e a roupa estava suja de tinta em alguns pontos.

O moreno sentou ao lado do amigo, ainda fazendo bico. Ele e Shin-chan estavam na mesma série, mas, infelizmente, não na mesma turma, e tinham feito um acordo – ou ao menos ele falou e o mais velho ouviu – de sempre comerem juntos. Na série anterior tinham estado na mesma turma, e por algum motivo que nem Takao conseguia compreender ele tinha se apegado ao calado garoto, de pele branca demais, e incomuns olhos e cabelos verdes esmeralda. Além da cor incomum dos cabelos, os olhos tinham uma estranha profundidade e vaga melancolia para alguém tão jovem quanto o outro era. Isso fazia com que ficasse encarando os olhos muito verdes, às vezes preso por segundos, até que o amigo lhe chamasse a atenção.

Midorima, no entanto não facilitava em nada uma amizade. Ele era quieto, tão quieto ao ponto de parecer mudo. Comportava-se tão bem em sala, que as professoras nunca precisavam dirigir palavras de bronca a ele; era tão inteligente que fazia todos os exercícios e provas sozinhos, enquanto as outras crianças precisavam da ajuda das professoras. Em suma, era um adulto mirim, o que fazia com que os colegas não gostassem dele, ou até mesmo chegassem a serem maus ou implicassem com ele.

Mas não Takao, ele achava aquela jeito divertido, aquela aparência engraçada, e a fala do outro interessante. Em suma ele se alegrava sempre que estava ao lado do outro, e tinha conseguido descobrir um lado dele que não achava que as outras crianças conheciam.

– Não sabia se a sua professora ia lhe liberar hoje. Desculpe – acabou sorrindo e acenando uma concordância ao senta-se ao lado do amiguinho. No dia anterior o moreno tinha irritado a professora ao ponto dela não deixá-lo sair para almoçar. Resultado, comeu sozinho na sala, se sentindo muito culpado, pois sabia que Shin-chan estaria lhe esperando. Ainda conseguiu passar um recadinho muito mal escrito para o amigo, e quando as aulas terminaram o de cabelos verde estava na porta da sua sala para saber o que ele tinha aprontado.

– Tudo bem. Ela disse que se eu não responder mais mal educadamente ela, ela não vai me deixar sem recreio de novo.

– Não se deve responder os adultos Takao. – o menor deu uma alta risada enquanto abria sua lancheira, concordando com a cabeça. Midorima era tão... Certinho. Isso estava na sua pessoa toda. Nas roupas bem comportadas, limpas, novas e bem passadas. No corte de cabelo clássico, e bem penteado para os lados, sem um fio verde fora do lugar. Nas falas de palavras difíceis que ele parecia conhecer bem. No comportamento calmo, de poucas alterações, mesmo sendo tão jovem. Ele até usava óculos, de lentes que estavam sempre muito bem colocadas no rosto, e que brilhavam de tão limpas.

Gostava, particularmente de irritá-lo, de fazê-lo corar, de trazê-lo para brincar na lama num dia de chuva, de fazer com que ele gritasse e risse por sua causa. Em suma, mesmo que não entendesse bem que era disso que gostava, tinha o prazer de trazer aquele pequeno príncipe para o mundo dos mortais, de torná-lo alcançável para si.

– Mas eu não gosto daquela professora. – respondeu o comentário anterior. Olhos verdes se reviraram nas orbitas. Enquanto Takao via o amigo como um ser da realeza, Midorima via o moreno como o serzinho mais teimoso, difícil de lidar, irritantemente alegre e de gênio difícil de todos os tempos.

– Isso não é motivo.

– Já passou, eu já estou aqui, e nós estamos comendo. O que você trouxe hoje Shin-chan? – nem precisou mostrar para que o outro estivesse quase em cima de si, vendo seu obento com arroz, legumes e omeletes.

– Você quer comer os meus legumes?

– Coma seus próprios legumes – com um biquinho o amigo voltou-se para a sua comida, que era basicamente igual a que o menino de cabelos verdes tinha trazido. Às vezes se perguntava se as mães deles não combinavam o que os dois iam levar para a escola, impedindo que trocassem os pratos. Não duvidava nada, as duas pareciam se gostar muito – mesmo que a mãe de Midorima quase nunca tivesse tempo para nada, quanto mais fazer amizades – e se encontravam com certa frequência graças aos dois.

Claro que não iam conseguir comer em silencio, já que Takao passou o almoço todo falando sobre o que tinha acontecido na sala, que algum tinha puxado o cabelo da menina de cabelos longos, que matéria a professora tinha passado e mais um monte de coisas. Ouvia tudo com atenção, mesmo que fingindo que não, porque adorava o tom da voz do amigo. Se desse corda, e mostrasse real interesse, coisa que estava acostumado a não ver em nenhum de seus familiares, o menor ia passar o dia todo falando. E gostava do silêncio também. Também gostava da expressão de calmaria que, vez ou outra, o moreno demonstrava.

Logo os pratos se fizeram vazios, e trocaram os sucos de caixinha. Naquele momento recordou-se de algo digno de nota para falar a Takao, então acabou interrompendo a fala do outro.

– O professor de educação física quer formar um time sabia?

– Ah é? – o outro fez sucção com os lábios, puxando o liquido da caixinha de uma só vez. Levantou uma sobrancelha, sem entender como ele não engasgava.

– Uhum. De basquete, e ele me convidou. Disse que eu era alto o suficiente para ser lançador, que é aquela posição de...

– Eu sei o que é um lançador Shin-chan. Meu irmão mais velho joga basquete lembra? Então, vamos entrar no time?

– Vamos? Você também quer ir?

– Ah, eu acho legal. Será que eu posso?

– Acho que sim, você só é um pouco menor do que eu e é muito rápido. – o elogio vindo de Midorima lhe trouxe um enorme sorriso aos seus lábios. As palavras soaram tão naturais e despretensiosas que soube que eram verdadeiras.

– Ótimo! Então vamos jogar juntos Shin-chan! – os dois acabaram sorrindo um para o outro, compartilhando de silêncio momentaneamente. Obviamente Takao não podia deixar um momento como aquele durar muito, pois logo acabou com a magia.

– Ah. Eu trouxe algo para você Shin-chan. – ele mexeu dentro da lancheira, jogando o prato lá dentro junto com os hashis, e tirou de lá uma pequena sacola, com pequeninos chocolates em forma de sapinhos dentro.

– Para você! – e ofereceu com o habitual sorriso. Acabou aceitando, corando um pouco ao abrir a sacolinha e levar um chocolate aos lábios. Eram gostosos, um pouco amargos, como ele gostava, e quase dava pena de levar a boca de tão bonitinhos que eram. Ofereceu um ao moreno, que prontamente aceitou e colocou na boca.

– Porque você esta me dando chocolates?

– Bom, hoje é dia dos namorados Shin-chan. As pessoas dão chocolates para as outras que gostam né? Então eu pedi a mãe para me ajudar e nós fomos comprar, meio amargo, que nem você gosta. Quando eu chegar em casa o mano deve ter ganhado vários das meninas que gostam dele e das amigas. Ai a gente vai comer chocolate por semanas!! – e deu outra risada alta, enquanto Midorima corava.

Não se lembrava da data, e ficou envergonhado com as palavras do amigo. “As pessoas dão chocolates para as outras que gostam né?”. Gostava do amigo, gostava mesmo. Ele era o único que lhe chamava para brincar, que não se importava em ficar ao seu lado quando ele só queria ler, e tinha até lhe dado um livro sobre horóscopo que encontrou na rua que era muito interessante. Mas não tinha comprado nada para o moreno e se sentiu um pouco culpado.

–Venha aqui Kazunari – não era de chamar muito o amigo pelo primeiro nome, mas também não era algo que os tornasse desconfortáveis. O moreno se aproximou, roubando outro chocolate da sua sacola. – Obrigado pelo presente. Eu queria lhe dar algo em troca, mas não tenho nada.

– Não precisa Shin-chan, não mesmo. – ele pareceu rir constrangido ao abaixar a cabeça. – Mas tem algo que eu gostaria que você me desse.

– O que?

– Um beijo. – levantou uma sobrancelha, sem entender bem o pedido. O moreno era muito de toques, e vivia lhe abraçando, lhe dando beijos na bochecha, segurando sua mão, mas não era bem do feitio do outro ter aquelas ações. Nunca tinha dito não a nenhum gesto, e no fundo até gostava, mas não se sentia confortável para fazer aquilo. Mas tinha ganhado os chocolates, e gostava mesmo de Takao, então que mal fazia? Dando de ombros se aproximou do menor, que ficou absurdamente vermelho ao ver sua aproximação. Ia dar um beijo da bochecha gordinha do outro, mas ai lembrou-se das propagandas da TV de dia dos namorados, e acabou dando um selinho demorado nos lábios avermelhados do amigo.

Pareceu durar séculos, mesmo que tivesse sido segundos, e sentiu a textura delicada e macia dos lábios sujos de chocolate do outro. Depois se separaram, ambos corados, no exato momento que a sirene tocou. Cada um foi para a sua aula, depois da habitual despedida com um toque de mão. Takao ainda estava vermelho ao entrar em sala, pensando que tinha acabado de dar seu primeiro beijo. Isso lhe fez dar risadinhas que surgiram sabe-se lá de onde, antes de se recompor e entrar na sala.

Aquele foi o ultimo ano em que estudou com seu Shin-cha, antes dele mudar de casa e de colégio, e mãe dele para um hospital em que a carga horária era ainda maior. Quando voltou a ver seu amigo e amor de infância foi no fundamental, e ele estava totalmente igual e diferente.

Ainda tinha um corte de cabelo tradicional, e a pele branca impecável, mas estava muito mais alto, usando uns óculos de armação diferente, com um bicho estranho nas mãos, e que tinha os dedos enrolados em ataduras brancas. O uniforme do time, muito branco, deixava os cabelos e os olhos ainda mais verdes. E os colegas do time pareciam cada um mais estranho e incomum que o outro. Um loiro se pendurava ao seu pescoço, falando algo que Takao, com seu time, do outro lado da quadra, não conseguia ouvir.

Jogar contra o famoso time da Teiko era tão aterrorizador como emocionante, e até minutos atrás Takao estava mais do que animado. Mas ver seu Shin-chan ali era totalmente estranho. O garoto tímido que conhecera não se tornaria o que as pessoas diziam pelas costas que os jogadores daquele time eram. Ricos, mimados, fúteis, egoístas, orgulhosos, que humilhavam seus adversários, e que ninguém poderia pará-los. O Midorima que conhecera era quieto demais, educado demais, gentil demais para fazer aquele tipo de coisa. Mas o nome estava escrito em suas costas, assim como o numero, e ninguém mais possuía olhos e cabelos tão verdes.

Se levantaram dos bancos, se cumprimentaram e a simples humilhação para seu time começou. O tímido e calmo Shin-chan não sorriu em nenhum momento do jogo, e nem errou um maldito lance. O tal Kise e era tão brilhante e irritante que teve ganas de cortá-lo em pedacinhos. Aomine só que deu vontade de empurrá-lo de uma ponte, mas não sabia se tinha forças para empurrar o garoto junto com o ego. Murasakibara era verdadeiramente estranho e um pouquinho assustador. Akashi lhe apavorava simplesmente. E Midorima não pareceu lhe reconhecer em nenhum momento.

Isso foi o que lhe deu mais raiva. A derrota foi um forte abalo em seu ego, e na autoestima do time. Mas não ser reconhecido, não ser lembrado, ah, aquilo lhe deixou puto. Tinha estudado juntos por dois anos, andado para tudo que era lado juntos; conheceram a casa e a família um do outro; dormido na mesma cama; feito o dever de casa debaixo da mesma árvore; começado a jogar basquete juntos; dividiram o primeiro beijo juntos. E o maldito ser irritantemente alto, de cabelos irritantemente verdes, tinha sido seu primeiro amor, e tinha lhe esquecido! Caramba. Ia derrotar aquele prepotente só para que ele se lembrasse de si.

Saiu com tanta raiva da quadra que nem notou um par de olhos muitos verdes, e com uma expressão incomum, lhe seguindo.

Só o que conseguiu pensar durantes os meses que se seguiram é que ia derrotar o babaca abacate e fazer ser lembrado. Se sentia uma daquelas garotas de dorama que o cara não quer mais, depois da primeira transa. Tudo bem que na época eles tinham uns nove anos, mas ele não tinha esquecido, logo o outro não devia esquecer.

Mas seu plano não parecia estar dando certo, pois a Teiko crescia a cada dia, chegando ao ponto de ser chamada de Geração Milagrosa, e sendo conhecida por ninguém derrotá-la. Grande babaquice. Um dia ainda ia destruir aquela pose do seu ex amigo. Se não fosse no fundamental, bem, paciência, mas apostava que ele ainda ia jogar no colegial e ai estava sua oportunidade. Acabou entrando em um famoso colégio, com um ótimo time de basquete, que ele esperava que fosse lhe tornar melhor.

Logo no primeiro dia de aula, na cerimonia de abertura do ano letivo, se encontrou em meio aquele mar de pessoas de uniforme. O presidente do comitê de disciplina falou algumas palavras, assim como o capitão do time de basquete – que era o melhor clube da escola – e logo foram liberados para as aulas. Com tantas pessoas não conseguia ver quem seria seus colegas e quem não seria, mas assim que se encontrou em frente ao quadro onde o papel em que dizia para qual turma ele fora designado estava, acabou o vendo. Tinha crescido mais, e usava o uniforme do colégio, idêntico ao seu. Ajeitou os óculos num movimento calmo antes de baixar os olhos e deparar-se com o moreno ali, provavelmente de boca aberta.

Takao dirigiu rapidamente seu olhar para os papeis e procurou seu nome. O encontrou na mesma folha em que o nome Midorima Shintarou se encontrava. Acabou gargalhando em meio aos colegas, chamando atenção de muitos, inclusive de um de cabelos verdes. Provavelmente achavam que ele era louco.

Na humilde opinião de Takao Kazunari, o destino é que era louco.

E pior, um louco que gostava de brincar com ele.

* * *

  
  


Midorima nunca entendeu muito bem qual era o maldito problema das professoras de humanas. Não os professores, nem as mulheres que ensinavam exatas, mas sim das mulheres que lecionavam as matérias humanas. Por algum motivo que fugia totalmente da sua compreensão os seres humanos, do sexo feminino, que lecionavam as matérias escolares, que se encaixavam na classificação de humanas – note bem o quão especifico era a sua classificação – eram loucas. Simples assim.

Ouvia muito seus colegas, durante toda a vida escolar, reclamando de professores, dizendo que eles eram cruéis ou loucos. Mas nunca achou isso. Seu pai era professor, então entendia bem que na verdade não, maioria dos professores não tinha nenhum problema mental grave. Só eram humanos. E humanos são falhos, irritantes e nojentos. Mas as professoras de humanas era mesmo loucas.

Soube disso, quando tinha nove anos e a professora, no primeiro dia de aula, resolver fazer duplas na classe. As duplas seguiriam até o final do ano, se ajudando, dando apoio e todo o resto. Como ele poderia prever que as duplas não iam se odiar e tentarem enfiar giz de cera no ouvido um do outro? Aquela mulher tinha seu juízo perfeito? Duvidava.

Caiu como dupla de um moreno menor do que si, e extremamente barulhento e irritante para alguém tão pequeno. Os profundos olhos azuis, entretanto, lhe chamara a atenção, e não pode deixar de observar a cor por alguns segundos. Antes que a voz quase estridente da outra criança lhe tirasse do pequeno transe.

– Meu nome é Takao Kazunari e o seu?

– Midorima Shintarou – ofereceu a mão pequena e branca, como costumava ver os pais fazerem.

– Que nome grande. Vou te chamar de Shin-chan.

Daquela situação em diante qualquer professora que passava pelo seu caminho ficava receoso. E com razão. Uma lhe fez apresentar um trabalho em frente a todas as pessoas do colégio durante um festival. Outra fez com que fizessem um café de maids e mordomos, onde ele vestiu seu primeiro terno para servir mesas. Na Teiko uma louca desvariada fez com que cada clube de esportes fizesse uma peça de teatro, valendo boa parte da nota. Ela dizia que os atletas precisavam de um pouco mais de arte. Midorima se lembrava bem da arte que Murasakibara, vestido de árvore, pode proporcionar. E agora aquela louca pedia aquilo.

– Eu quero que tragam copias de fotos de quando vocês tinham de nove a dez anos. Vamos fazer um mural lá fora com isso. Outras turmas vão fazer de outras faixas etárias e assim teremos uma linha do tempo de todos os alunos para mostrar no festival. Interessante não é? Vocês tem até semana que vem. No mínimo uma foto, no máximo três. Até mais meninos. – e saiu porta afora. Como se não tivesse acabado de fazer Midorima duvidar seriamente se seu horóscopo estava certo.

Tecnicamente câncer estava num bom dia, e ele tinha um pequeno sapinho de pelúcia verde preso ao seu estojo, como o item da sorte do dia. Talvez tivesse comprado um sapinho pequeno demais. Mas se tivesse comprado maior ia precisar de um estojo maior. Suspirou, levando as mãos aos óculos e os ajeitando no rosto fino. Não tinha como fugir. As ordens já tinham sido repassadas. Fora um ledo engano seu que conseguiria passar por mais um festival escolar sem nenhuma pequena humilhação, pública ou privada. Ao ajeitar as lentes levantou os olhos verdes para a pessoa que se sentava a sua frente e voltou a dar um mínimo suspiro.

Takao parecia animado, como de praxe, e conversava com a menina do lado sobre as fotos que trariam. Como se sentisse que estava sendo observado ele voltou o rosto, com aqueles olhos muito azuis e penetrantes para si. Os olhos e os lábios sorriam, e a voz alegre soou até seus ouvidos.

– Que fotos você vai trazer Shin-chan?

– Eu não tenho fotos – e isso era uma meia verdade. Como seu pai era professor de universidade, e lecionava o dia todo, e sua mãe médica, com horários de trabalho duvidosos, nenhum dos dois teve muito tempo para tirar fotos suas. Tinha algumas de quando era bebê, outras nas primeiras séries, pouquíssimas da Teiko – gentileza de Momoi – e nenhuma do colegial.

– Como assim você não tem fotos Shin-chan? Você vai ter que arrumar alguma foto. – concordou com um aceno de cabeça e logo os olhos escuros perderam interesse em si e se voltaram para a menina que estava ao seu lado.

Lembrava-se da única foto que tinha na faixa etária designada pela professora e deu um pequeno vago suspiro ao ajeitar as lentes. O próximo sensei adentrou a sala e os murmúrios sobre fotos infantis foram se esvanecendo. Infelizmente a preocupação com a foto guardada dentro de um livro, na prateleira da estante mais distante da pequena biblioteca de casa não esvaneceu para Midorima.

* * *

O resto do dia, provavelmente graças ao item da sorte, correu normal. Tiveram aulas até o horário normal, mas os times e clubes tiveram suas atividades reduzidas para que pudessem ajudar na organização do festival. O ex jogador da geração dos milagres costumava faze parte do staff daqueles eventos, o que o possibilitava de não vender comida em barraquinha, servir nada, e nem fazer apresentações ridículas. Trabalhava quieto e fazia todo o seu trabalho bem feito, e no dia do bendito festival poderia passear pelas barraquinhas de bonequinhos procurando prováveis itens da sorte.

Após a pequena reunião presidida pelo conselho estudantil as apresentações do evento foram escolhidas, assim como os grupos de participantes e ajudantes. A turma de Midorima acabou escolhendo fazer um café inspirado no dia dos namorados, que já estava chegando. As meninas ficaram loucas, pedindo para os jogadores – altos, fortes e bonitos, aos olhos delas – servirem como mordomos. Já tinha passado por aquilo uma vez, e não precisava de outra, mas Takao aceitou o convite com um sorriso, enquanto o rapaz de cabelos esverdeados ficava responsável por ajudar com a comida e decoração.

Depois de liberados os dois seguiram para o portão, encontrando Miyaji e Ootsubo juntos. O loiro praguejava a todas as direções das rosas dos ventos que não queria se fantasiar de Fantasma da Ópera para a peça que a turma dele tinha decidido fazer. Shintarou realmente não entendeu porque escolher logo Miyaji para o papel de Erik. O senpai não poderia ser mais diferente do calmo, porem problemático, personagem. Se fosse apenas por ser levemente disfuncional em termos psicológicos até que se encaixava, mas o loiro mais velho nunca teria o ar de loucura elegante que o personagem tinha.

O moreno ao seu lado riu daquilo, fez troça do senpai, e foi amaldiçoado antes dos dois se dirigirem as suas respectivas casas. Takao foi falando sobre o café, o que as meninas vestiriam, as comidas que serviriam, entre outras coisas, por todo o caminho que eles faziam juntos. O ponto onde eles se separavam chegou, e se despediram com um aceno.

Chegar em casa foi rápido, e não tinha ninguém quando adentrou o local. Sua irmã mais nova ainda estava na escola de horário integral, o pai dando aula, a mãe, provavelmente de plantão. Levou a bolsa para o quarto, trocou o uniforme por uma roupa leve, e pôs a comida no fogo antes de se dirigir até o cômodo maldito. Sua casa era bonita e antiga, no estilo ocidental, com dois andares, madeira de lei para todos os cantos, e uma longa escadaria que dava para portas duplas de madeira. A biblioteca era um cômodo de tamanho relativamente grande – ao menos para os parâmetros de uma biblioteca de uma casa não tão grande, de uma família pequena – de aparência suntuosa, com um lustre caindo do teto e algumas estantes de madeira.

Quando se mudaram para aquela casa, a antiga casa de seu avô materno, Shintarou se pegou fascinado pelo local. Tinha mudado de escola, e de casa, a irmã era pequena e ele não tinha ninguém para brincar. Então se trancou naquele lugar, lendo livros infantis, e depois passando para os mais sérios. Brincava de montar quebra cabeças entre as estantes, e já dormira perto da lareira incontáveis vezes.

Dentro do exemplar de “O Fantasma da Ópera”, que era o livro que mais gostara na infância, e que achara mais assustador, estava o que uma criança de dez anos, sem amigo algum, considerava seu tesouro. A foto mostrava duas crianças, com nove anos, que contrastavam totalmente entre si.

Enquanto um tinha arrumados cabelos de fios muito verdes, o outro tinha bagunçados cabelos negros azulados. Azuis também eram seus olhos, mais tão azuis que, quando os viu pela primeira vez, de relance, confundiu com negros. Os olhos do outro menino pareciam apagados em comparação aos olhos brilhantes e azuis, mas havia um misterioso brilho de satisfação nos verdes esmeraldinos. As peles brancas dos dois demonstravam, em um, um nível de palidez incomum, e no outro, um bronzeado saudável. As roupas eram totalmente diferentes, um deles muito bem arrumado, com roupas quase sociais, uma gravata de lacinho no pescoço, e o outro com roupas desgastadas pelo uso, um simples moletom com capuz. O motivo de a foto ser seu tesouro infantil era a alegria que Takao demonstrava ao passar os braços por seu ombro, lhe trazendo para mais perto, parecendo mais do que satisfeito em ter Midorima como amigo.

Shintarou voltou a suspirar. Tinha mesmo que entregar uma cópia logo daquela foto?

* * *

Enquanto ia pegar a irmãzinha no colégio, passou numa gráfica e fez uma cópia da foto. Ia pensando no quão irônico era o destino para juntá-lo novamente ao seu amigo de infância, anos depois. Ao entrar no colégio Shuutoku não tinha esperança alguma em fazer algum amigo, ou encontrar um conhecido. A vaga amizade que havia criado com os jogadores da geração milagrosa foi desfeita, e isso serviu para lhe ensinar, mais uma vez, que aquele tipo de relação não era para si. Mas, com um tapa na cara, o destino colocou incríveis olhos azuis na sua frente logo no primeiro dia de aula.

Era impossível não reconhecer Takao Kazunari. Nada dele havia realmente mudado. Estava mais alto, mais velho, com os cabelos um pouco maiores do que usava na infância, bem arrumado no uniforme do colégio. Mas tudo continuava o mesmo. Continuava falando alto, sendo irritante, tendo uma risada escandalosa, chamando atenção por onde passava, irritando Midorima profundamente, e sendo o único que conseguia realmente tirá-lo de sua zona de conforto.

Não tinha mesmo como não saber que era ele, mas Takao parecia não saber daquilo. Não que Midorima tivesse dado a entender que lembrava-se do moreno, mas também não sabia como fazer isso. Sentiu uma falta absurda do amigo quando se mudaram de casa, e ele de colégio. Seus pais não tinham tempo para levá-lo para brincar na casa dele, e sua irmã carecia de todo o tempo da babá. Com o tempo acabou deixando pra lá, focando nos estudos, no basquete, em aprender a fina arte da astrologia. Quando o viu novamente estavam em times diferentes, e mesmo que os olhos azuis inconfundíveis e levemente misteriosos lhe remetessem as lembranças não sabia o que falar para Takao. Depois seu time derrotou de forma... Um pouco humilhante, o time do outro, e ai mesmo que não soube como agir.

Depois disso se viam esporadicamente em quadras, até o momento que passaram a fazer parte do mesmo time, e da mesma sala. Ate o momento em que passaram a ser uma dupla incrível no basquete. E então voltaram aquele relacionamento de amizade que parecia unilateral, e que lhe aquecia o coração por tê-lo ao seu lado. Mesmo sem entender muito bem o por que.

**

A semana correu rápida, junto às preparações para o festival, as aulas, e os treinos. Miyaji estava agindo mais estranhamente que o normal. Gritava com todo mundo e parecia bem próximo de fazer cada um deles engolir um abacaxi inteiro, por cima ou por baixo. Talvez fosse a pressão do papel na peça, mas Midorima não estava realmente interessado nos problemas mentais do seu senpai. No dia da entrega das fotos a turma estava meio que em polvorosa, e o Lançador tinha comprado o maior item da sorte possível. O Buda de porcelana descansava ao seu lado na cadeira, quando entregou a foto para a professora dentro de um envelope.

Muitos de seus colegas ficaram trocando as fotos entre eles, e gritinhos de “kawai” foi o que mais ouviu naquele dia. Mas não mostrou sua foto para ninguém, e nem viu a de Takao. Depois de entregues as fotos a professora disse que ia montar o painel e colocar na frente da sala no dia do festival. Isso quase lhe fez questionar se o Buda de meio metro não era suficiente para ter sorte. Bom, o jeito agora era esperar.

* * *

O dia dos namorados, assim como o dia do festival, chegou. Seu horóscopo dizia que aquele era um dia de sorte, e o item da sorte era uma pequena cruz de metal que descansava em seu pescoço. A decoração do café, com a sua ajuda, principalmente para pendurar corações de EVA, estava bonita. Vermelho e tons de rosa tomavam conta da sala, e mesas recobertas por toalhas de veludo tinha um belo arranjo floral sobre elas. Takao estava estranhamente elegante com o fraque, assim como alguns de seus colegas de classe, e não foi só uma vez que Midorima ouviu reclamações das meninas por ele não ter aceitado o papel de mordomo.

Ficou ajudando por trás da divisória onde as comidas estavam sendo mantidas, e logo as apresentações começaram no pátio. Muitas pessoas foram liberadas para ver, ou mesmo participar das apresentações, e após algumas horas o café foi fechado. O lançador suspirou aliviado, esperando, sinceramente, que estivesse livre para ir para casa, e sem necessitar ver ou participar de nada mais naquele dia. Nem ver o painel de fotos. Seus doces e ilusórios sonhos foram destruídos por um moreno que passou lhe arrastando para verem Miyaji como Erik, e não conseguiu se desvencilhar dele até estarem nas cadeiras do auditório.

– Estou ansioso para ver o senpai sendo um fantasma.

– O fantasma da Ópera não é exatamente um fantasma – corrigiu enquanto ajeitava as lentes no rosto. Mais intuiu do que viu Takao revirar os olhos, mas mãos fortes seguraram seu braço, impedindo que saísse dali.

Incrivelmente Miyaji estava bem como Erik. Ele pareceu louco, triste, infeliz e ciumento na medida certa. A garota que fazia seu par também não estava mal, assim como o resto do elenco. E mesmo que a peça tivesse sido resumida não foi uma má apresentação. Quando as cortinas se fecharam, e todos se dirigiram para o pátio, onde ainda aconteciam apresentações Midorima novamente se viu sendo arrastado.

Passaram por barraquinhas de comidas, barraquinhas de jogos, e algumas que vendiam estatuetas e bugigangas. Acabou comprando algumas, como prováveis itens da sorte, o que apenas fez o colega ao seu lado gargalhar. Um show de uma pequena banda acontecia no palco do pátio quando eles resolveram comer mais afastados da bagunça. Midorima seguiu Takao em silêncio, mais olhando para a sua comida do que para onde iam, então foi uma pequena surpresa quando o moreno parou, e teve que parar também.

Os dois tinham ido parar em frente a um enorme mural, construído para o festival, um pouco mais afastado do centro da animação. Naqueles dois últimos dias o painel estivera coberto por uma cortina, já que a professora terminava de organizar, e não queria que os alunos vissem. Mas agora ele mostrava fotos de crianças e adolescentes de todas as formas. Os alunos do terceiro pareciam adolescentes no inicio de colegial, os do segundo no inicio do fundamental, e os do primeiro ano crianças perto de entrar no fundamental. Encontrou fotos de vários colegas, passando os olhos rapidamente. A sua foto com Takao estava ali, os braços do moreno ao seu redor, sorrindo enquanto ele quase parecia feliz. Mas a que lhe chamou atenção foi a que mostrava uma grande família, próxima a sua própria foto.

A mãe tinha curtos cabelos negros azulados, e o filho mais velho, ao seu lado, também de cabelos escuros segurava a irmãzinha, branca, de cabelos negros e rosto doce, no colo. O filho do meio se colocava em frente à mãe e os irmãos, que ficavam em pé, e mais altos, atrás de si. Ele, como característica familiar tinha os cabelos negros, mas ao contrario da mãe e do irmão, que tinham olhos castanhos, compartilhava os olhos azuis da irmã. Ele era abraçado, de forma quase terna, por um amigo, que sorria na foto, com olhos e cabelos verdes. No fundo deles um enorme parque de diversões, com a roda gigante a vista, assim como varias outras atrações.

Mal notou o forte soco em seu braço, tão preso que estava em ver ele e Takao na foto. Mal se lembrava daquela foto, por mais que o dia tivesse sido considerado um dos melhores da sua infância.

– Você tem uma foto Shin-chan! E ainda é comigo! Eu pensei que tivesse se esquecido de mim, você nunca falou nada Midorima!

O uso se seu sobrenome fez com que ficasse preocupado, e se virasse hesitante para o moreno. Ele exibia bochechas coradas, provavelmente de irritação, e um bico enorme nos lábios. Sinceramente, não saberia o que fazer com um Takao zangado consigo, então optou pela sinceridade.

– Desculpa. Eu também não sabia se você se lembrava de mim. Quando nos mudamos meus pais não tinham tempo para me levar para visitar você e sua família, por mais que eu implorasse. E depois quando nos vimos estávamos em times diferentes e meu time venceu o seu daquela forma, eu não sabia o que fazer. Não me pareceu certo ir atrás de você, talvez você achasse que era só pena. E quando te encontrei no Shuutoku... Sinceramente, o que eu ia falar?

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um momento. Takao parecia meio perdido em devaneios enquanto observava a foto dos dois, e Midorima olhava a sua foto com o moreno e sua família. A mãe do colega, de quem ele tanto gostava, e que sempre lhe chamava de Shintarou. O irmão mais velho de riso fácil que os ajudava a jogar, e a irmãzinha fofa que sempre queria brincar com eles. Mesmo com quase um ano estudando juntos ele não tinha ido muitas vezes a casa do outro, e nas vezes que ia não tinha ninguém em casa. O irmão agora fazia faculdade e tinha se mudado, a mãe trabalhava muito, e a pequena, quando não estava na escola estava na casa de alguma amiguinha. Se perguntava como seria comer de novo com eles, sair, fazer parte, como amigo, daquela família.

– Agora eu posso dizer que meu namorado é meu amor de infância. Um lado positivo. Mamãe vai ficar tão puta quando souber que estudamos tanto tempo juntos e que você não foi visitar ela – e de repente o moreno ao seu lado se contorcia de rir, como se muito feliz com a situação toda.

Corou um pouco com a situação, olhando ao redor. Não que realmente se incomodasse se alguém descobrisse que eram namorados, mas isso traria perguntas e irritações desnecessárias e a relação deles já era boa do jeito calmo – ou o máximo de calma que uma relação com Takao permitia – e não queria complicações. Também corou já imaginando o quanto ia se constranger quando fosse – porque provavelmente ia – visitar a família do namorado.

– Mamãe vai te assar no molho inglês.

– Sua mãe gosta de mim.

– Mamãe gostava de você quando você era uma criancinha fofinha que não fazia as coisas que faz com o amado filho dela. – voltou a corar e ajeitar as lentes dos óculos no rosto, para tentar esconder as bochechas coradas. Takao notou o tão comum gesto, e se aproximou, sorrindo ladino.

Não tinha ninguém ao redor, e mesmo que tivesse o moreno provavelmente se sentiria seguro para fazer o que fez. Que foi passar os braços ao redor de seu pescoço e sorrir, bem próximo ao namorado.

– Então podemos dizer que somos apaixonados há muuitos anos, não é?

– Éramos crianças.

– Mas eu já gostava de você. E você me beijou Shin-chan. Meu primeiro beijo, tome a responsabilidade sobre isso. – suspirou um pouco, e abaixando a cabeça, encostou os lábios de leve nos lábios do moreno.

– E eu já não tomei? – Takao riu, o apertando mais forte entre os braços, antes de soltá-lo abruptamente.

– Vamos Shin-chan, vamos jantar na minha casa. O aniki está chegando vindo para fazer o jantar, e a kaa-san foi buscar a Tama-chan. Eles vão ficar felizes quando encontrem você.

– Mas você não os avisou que iria receber visita, e eu preciso pegar a Shizuko no colégio.

– Não tem problema, vamos pegar a Shizu-chan, enquanto isso eu aviso minha família. E, alias, eu quero uma copia dessa foto Shin-chan!

E, como se estivesse animado demais para esperar Takao puxou um dos braços de Midorima, logo descendo a mão e enlaçando na de dedos recobertos por ataduras do outro. Quase sorriu para a cena, vagamente feliz pelo que a foto tinha causado, e por tudo, enfim, estar em pratos limpos.

De varias coisas do passado queria que se livrasse, ou que ficassem no passado. Mas não Kazunari. Ele era uma das poucas coisas que queria que continuasse em seu presente e futuro.

  
  



End file.
